Dobby apparatus for use with hand looms are known in the art for controlling the lifting sequence of a plurality of shafts. Use of dobby apparatus permits weaving of complex patterns using, typically, eight, twelve, sixteen, twenty or twenty-four shafts. Multiple shaft dobbies requiring two treadles for each shed change, and using pegs inserted in holes of wooden dobby bars to provide the predetermined weaving pattern are commercially available. Traditional old-style multiple shaft dobbies often operated with a single, massive, hard-working treadle. Use of computerized weaving systems as a tool to create and program weaving patterns are also known in the art. Prior art dobby apparatus, however, are relatively large and unwieldy, and they typically require a substantial amount of manual effort to operate.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a dobby apparatus which permits weaving of a variety of weaves and intricate patterns in accordance with a predetermined weaving program.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a dobby apparatus which is compact and may be a retrofit on many types of existing hand looms.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a dobby apparatus which is easy to operate and requires little manual effort on the part of the operator.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a dobby apparatus providing consistent, reliable longterm operation.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a dobby apparatus wherein one complete dobby cycle is achieved with each depression and return of each treadle, providing increased weaving speed and a convenient weaving rhythm.